Community Based Supports and Services for Older Adults
Patient Advocacy: Accessing Community Based Supports and Services for Older Adults Community Based Supports and Services (CBSS) are organizations, programs, or resources intended to improve the quality of life of older adults. However, many older adults are not utilizing CBSS because they do not know where or how to access them. Therefore, healthcare providers who work closely with geriatric populations are gatekeepers that can educate and refer older adults to CBSS1. Objectives: The objectives of this page are to: 1. Give examples of Community Based Supports and Services 2. Discuss benefits of Community Based Supports and Services 3. Identify common barriers for older adults 4. Provide resources for clinicians to help connect patients to CBSS Examples of Community Based Supports and Services The three most common CBSS programs are nutrition service programs, senior centers, and adult day service centers. But did you know, there is a broad range of CBSS designed to help older adults and even assist caregivers? CBSS examples: · Transportation services · Personal care and wellness programs · Lifelong learning and education · Homemaker services · Nutrition education and counseling · Legal assistance · Caregiver Counseling Benefits of Community Based Supports and Services Research supports the following benefits of CBSS2: 1. Cost-Effectiveness: '''CBSS has been linked to fewer hospital admissions, decreased lengths of stay in the hospital, and delayed need for institutionalization in older adults. In total, health expenses can decrease 50% when older adults utilize CBSS. '''2. BETTER CARE: CBSS help older adults remain independent in their communities for as long as possible. There is evidence for continued development of daily living skills3, and older adults are more likely to maintain close relationships with family members and friends. Why are Older Adults Not Using CBSS?4 A. Lack of awareness B. Unavailability C. Unaffordability D. Attitudes and beliefs Resources for Clinicians CBSS are specific to a community or geographic area. Therefore, the availability of organizations, programs, and resources may vary considerably. However, there are a few simple steps that clinicians may follow to determine what CBSS are available to older adults in their service area. 1. Access the National Eldercare Locator: http://www.eldercare.gov. This website is a public service of the US Administration on Aging that helps connect older adults to CBSS. · A search for “Winston-Salem, NC” yields the following categories of services: Information and Assistance, Area Agencies on Aging, State Agency on Aging, Elder Abuse Prevention, Health Insurance Counseling, Long-Term Care, Ombudsman. · The National Eldercare Locator also has a toll-free number: 1-800-677-1116. 2. Access the Family Caregiver Alliance Navigator: https://caregiver.org/family-care-navigator. This website, created by the National Center on Caregiving, helps families find CBSS for their loved ones. It allows you to search by STATE. · A search of “North Carolina” yields the following categories of services: General Information & Assistance, Policies for Family Caregivers, Services for Care Recipients Living at Home, Legal Help & Advocacy, Family Caregiver Organizations, Government Health & Disability Programs. 3. Access the Benefits Checkup website: https://www.benefitscheckup.org/. The National Council of Aging created this website to help older adults determine eligibility for services and benefits. · Potential services and benefits listed on the website: Medication, Health Care, Income Assistance, Food & Nutrition, Housing & Utilities, Tax Relief, Employment 4. Establish professional relationships with local CBSS. A clinician is more likely to understand the impact of a CBSS if they visit the program and meet the personnel. They will have more knowledge and experience to relate to their patients. ADDITONAL RESOURCES FOR MORE INFORMATION 1. Senior Services of Forsyth County: http://www.seniorservicesinc.org/ 2. Senior Center Fact Sheet: https://www.ncoa.org/wp-content/uploads/FactSheet_SeniorCenters.pdf 3. Evidence-Based Policy Brief on Community Living and Developmental Disabilities: http://www.aucd.org/docs/councils/core/Evidence-Based%20Policy%20Brief_1.pdf 4. You Gave Now Save – Guide to Benefits for Seniors: https://www.ncoa.org/wp-content/uploads/Final-You-Gave-Now-Save-guide.pdf Cited Sources: 1. Eugenia L. Siegler, Sonam D. Lama, Michael G. Knight, Evelyn Laureano, and M. Carrington Reid, “Community-Based Supports and Services for Older Adults: A Primer for Clinicians,” Journal of Geriatrics, vol. 2015, Article ID 678625, 6 pages, 2015. https://doi.org/10.1155/2015/678625. 2. Naylor MD, Brooten D, Campbell R, et al. Comprehensive Discharge Planning and Home Follow-up of Hospitalized EldersA Randomized Clinical Trial. JAMA. 1999;281(7):613–620. doi:10.1001/jama.281.7.613 3. Evidence-Based Policy Brief on Community Living and Developmental Disabilities: http://www.aucd.org/docs/councils/core/Evidence-Based%20Policy%20Brief_1.pdf 4. B. L. Casado, K. S. van Vulpen, and S. L. Davis, “Unmet needs for home and community-based services among frail older Americans and their caregivers,” Journal of Aging and Health, vol. 23, no. 3, pp. 529–553, 2011.